Arthur VS Arthur
by Nebelsue
Summary: Arthur et Merlin viennent voir Angleterre pour le persuader de s'installer à Camelot. Mais c'est sans compter sur l'entêtement légendaire de ce dernier et sa magie...


Cet OS a été écrit à l'occasion des 24h du FoF. Pour plus d'infos n'hésitez pas à me MP. Le thème était "Il n'y a pas de question idiote, seulement une réponse idiote" (Albert Einstein). La série Merlin appartient à la BBC et Hidekaz Himamuraya détient Hetalia.

Alba= Ecosse

Cymru= Pays de Galles

Bonne lecture!

•

Merlin essuyait son visage rouge de sueur. Une chaleur exceptionnelle s'était abattue sur Camelot. Depuis quelque temps les habitants de la cité étaient exsangues de fatigue. Tous ne demandait qu'une chose que le frais revienne et avec lui le sommeil.

Bien évidemment c'était le moment où Arthur avait decidé d'ordonner à son serviteur chéri de nettoyer le purin de son écurie. Ce n'était pas son boulot il n'était pas écuyer simplement valet! Quand il lui avait demandé s'il plaisantait le blond lui avait répondu doctement que non il allait le faire lui-même. Devant l'air ébahi de son subordonné (Arthur et faire le boulot d'un domestique dans la même phrase ça ne collait pas.) il l'avait taquiné "A question idiote, réponse idiote."

Pff. Sale prince ingrat va.

Il était donc en route pour l'écurie où on se les gelait en hiver et où on rôtissait en été. Un avant-goût du paradis quoi.

Il s'arrêta devant la stalle où dormait l'étalon d'Arthur. Le magicien soupira même les canassons ont une plus belle vie que lui.

Le brun entra et fut surpris de voir Arthur très occupé à brosser et étriller son destrier avec maniaquerie.

« Euh Arthur tu fais quoi là au juste ? demanda-t-il décontenancé.

\- Je prépare mon cheval pour notre sortie.

\- Notre sortie? De quoi est-ce qu'on parle là?

\- De la sortie que je viens de décider.

\- Ah euh je. (Intérieurement Merlin sautait de joie. Arthur avait oublié qu'il était de corvée de purin! )

\- Ne rêve pas Merlin tu feras le purin plus tard mais mainetant on sort.»

•

Ils étaient sur Fae qui trottait paisiblement. Merlin se cramponna à Arthur- il avait des vertiges- et sentit le corps du blond se tendre sous lui.

«Je ne gène pas, j'espère? s'enquit-il souvieux?

\- Non c'est bon.

\- On va où?

\- Rencontrer quelqu'un d'important sur ordre de mon père.

\- Qui est-ce?

\- On ne m'a pas dit son prénom mais son nom de famille est Kirkland.

\- Jamais entendu parler.

\- Moi non plus je n'en en avais jamais entendu parler jusqu'à notre première rencontre quand j'avais six ans.

\- Et qui est-ce?

\- Je te l'ai dit la personne la plus importante du royaume.

\- Oui mais qui est-ce? C'est un conseiller du roi Uther? Un seigneur de guerre? Un marchand influent?

\- Ni l'un ni l'autre c'est un enfant.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Comment un enfant peut-il être la personne la plus importante du royaume?

\- Moi-même je ne sais pas très bien. Mais il l'est. Point barre.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a de particulier?

\- Il a des pouvoirs magiques.

\- Des pouvoirs magiques répéta Merlin étonné (il retint le Et alors? qui lui brûlait la langue.) Le roi est au courant?

\- Oui et cela ne lui plaît vraiment pas. Mais il n'a pas le choix. Nous sommes arrivés!»

La destination était une cabane un peu miteuse et de toute de guingois que Merlin regarda surpris. Ainsi donc le plus important personnage du royaume vivait dans cette bicoque? Du lierre la recouvrait à moitié, la rendant difficile à distinguer du reste de la forêt. De la fumée s'échappait d'un âtre ronflant.

Artur posa prestement pied à terre et toqua délicatement à la porte en bois qui mençait de s'effondrer à tout moment.

«Entrez! Leur cria-t-on.

Merlin s'executa avec son prince et regarda ébahi l'intérieur. A terre un énorme pentacle. Sur une étagère poussiéreuse de vieux grimoires sans doute de sorcellerie aux pages usées. Dans la cheminée deux marmites. Une où semblait bouillir une soupe d'aspect inoffensif et un autre ou le bouillon éclatait en de grosses bulles oranges et vertes. Sur une table un morceau de viande brûlé.

Il n'avait jamais vu autant de signes ostentatoires de magie dans une maison. Quand lui vivait avec la peur au ventre de se faire répérer et brûler vif magré ses états de service, ce Kirkland faisait boullir ses philtres en toute insouciance. Honnêtement il était un petit peu envieux et jaloux.

Kirkland qui assis sur une chaise l'apostropha.

« Alors ma maison m'a l'air de te plaire. Mais t'es qui toi?

\- Monseigneur fit Arthur en procédant à une petite révérence. Veuillez me faire l'honneur de vous présenter mon serviteur: Merlin.

Le presenté regarda son employeur d'un air surpris: il ne le voyait que rarement aussi protocolaire en présence d'une autre personne qu'Uther.

\- Ok Merlin j'essaierai de retenir.

Le magicien dévisagea le futur empire. Il n'avait jamais vu de sourcils aussi remarquables et aussi proéminents. Ils étaient fournis et limite plus gros que les yeux smaragdins. Yeux qui était d'une couleur remarquablement claire. Merlin n'était pas très fort pour estimer l'âge des personnes mais il estimait que le gone avait trois-quatre ans tout au plus. L'enfant avait des cheveux blonds un peu plus foncés que ceux d'Arthur et avec des bouts de feuille coincés dedans.

\- Monseigneur le roi Uther voudrait vous faire une demande. Il souhaiterait que vous alliez vous installer a Camelot. Il exprime ses plus vives inquiétudes à l'idée qu'un enfant à l'âge si tendre vive tout seul dans la forêt.

\- Je ne suis pas tout seul les fées sont avec moi. (Alors qu'il disait ceci Merlin aperçut du coin de l'oeil un scintillement. Kirkland vit qu'il les voyait et lui adressa un clin d'oeil de complicité entre magiciens.)

\- Certes fit Arthur d'un ton surpris (Il n'avait pas l'air de voir les fées). Mais on pourrait vous enlever pour faire pression sur nous.

Un hennissement lui coupa la parole. Un hennissement qui n'etait pas celui de Fae.

Arthur dégaina son épée prêt à proteger sa patrie et lui-même (plus Merlin) et ouvrit brutalement la pauvre porte.

Il écarquilla les yeux quand il vit que le henissement provenait d'une licorne à la corne aiguisée et à la robe blanche tachetée de bleu.

\- Tout doux. la rassura Kirkland. C'est la licorne de mon frère.

\- Vos frères ont des licornes demanda Merlin incrédule.

\- Merlin arrête de poser des questions idotes. C'est un rêve, une hallucination il n'y a pas de licorne devant moi. fit le chevalier en se frottant les yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas une question idiote s'offusqua Merlin.

\- Si!

\- Il n'y a pas de question idiote pontifia doctement l'enfant. Il n'y a que des réponses idiotes. Sinon oui. J'ai une fratrie très nombreuse et Alba mon frère du nord a une licorne.

\- Ça ne doit pas être pratique tous les jours. plaisanta Merlin.

\- Bah y' a pire. Mon autre frère Cymru de l'ouest a un dragon rouge soit-disant domestique.

\- Ah d'accord.

\- Si la licorne est là ça veut dire qu'Alba va bientôt arriver.

\- Sinon pour revenir à ma proposition... persista Arthur. Allez vivre au château. Vous n'aurez pas à vous preoccuper de tâches domestiques nos serviteurs dévoués (avec un regard appuyé pour Merlin) feront le nécessaire pour satisfaire vos moindre desires. Comme la cuisine (il dévisagea la viande brûlée)

Kirkland s'aperçut et gonfla ses joues d'agacement.

\- Arrêtez de regarder cette viande!

\- C'est vous qui l'avait brûlée? demanda Merlin taquin.

\- Ce n'est pas moi ce sont les écureuils! Ils carbonisent toujours mon repas.

\- On aura tout entendu ricana Arthur.

(Merlin décida qu'il valait mieux ne pas hésiter face à cet énergumène.)

\- J'ai déjà dit non. Je ne veux pas préférer un royaume à un autre. Je me débrouille très bien tout seul et je suis grand! s'exclama-t-il qu'il ne devait même pas arriver à la cuisse de Merlin. Ici je fais ce que je veux sans protocole à la con sur le dos et je peux pratiquer la magie autant que je veux et maintenant dehors vous m'embêtez à la fin!»

Alors que le blondinet finissait sa phrase Merlin se sentit comme... poussé vers la sortie. Ce Kirkland était decidemment un magicien puissant. La force claqua la porte et ils se retrouvèrent bredouilles dehors.

Devant eux se trouvaient un rouquin juché sur la licorne (le fameux Alba sans doute déduisit Merlin.) Il avait lui aussi d'énormes sourcils (à croire que c'etait de faille!) mais il était autant roux que son frère était blond et ils partageaient les mêmes yeux verts absinthe. Il semblait un peu plus âgé vers les six-sept ans.

«Tiens c'est marrant frérot a pour une fois reussi son sort. Vraiment pas de chance les gars y'avait une chance sur mille.

\- Je t'entends cria le propriétaire de la cabane.

\- Rooh si on ne peut même plus rigoler...

Sous les yeux de Merlin et d'Arthur leurs vêtements se changèrent en une robe à pois roses et volants violets. La quintessence de la virilité.

\- Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Il a raté son sort supira le roux.

\- Est-ce que vous pourriez enlever le sort? demanda Arthur mortifié(il ne pouvait pas rentrer comme ça devant son père et Morgane ils allaient se foutre de lui pendant des années. Et en plus comment pourrait-il justifier la disparition d'une armure. " Desolé papa mais je me suis fait laminer par un gamin de quatre ans qui a transformé mon armure en robe rose"? Hors de question. Merlin était peut-être habitué à être ridicule mais lui avait un rang à tenir.)

\- Vous devez être un magicien bien plus habile que votre frere tenta Merlin vous pourriez nous aider (il pouvait enlever le sort lui-même mais n'osait pas le faire en présence d'Arthur.)

Le rouquin retransforma les vêtements de Merlin les rendant à leur aspect original. Par contre il laissa ceux d'Arthur tels quels.

\- Blondinet n'essaye pas d'échanger tes vetements avec ceux d'Emr.. de ton serviteur se reprit-il. Ça ne marchera pas.

\- Mais pourquoi moi? ragea Arthur.

\- Parce que tu as embêté mon frère. Et aussi parce que t'es trop mignon en robe rose. T'as aussi une belle tête de victime c'est plus marrant pour te martyriser. Bon je vous laisse!»

•

Ils firent le chemin du retour dans une ambiance morose, Arthur ruminant son humiliation.

«Arthur.

\- Quoi encore? grogna l'apostrophé.

\- Tu avais dit que tu avais rencontré Kirkland à l'âge de six ans. Alors pourquoi n'a-t-il que quatre ans?

\- En fait il ne viellit pas. Il a legèrement grandi depuis mais il ne vit pas au meme rythme que nous. Il est âgé en tout cas puisqu'il a béni mon père pour son couronnement.

\- Et pourquoi est-il si important?

\- Je ne sais pas je ne le saurai que lors de mon couronnement. Je sais juste qu'à chaque nouveau couronnement il doit donner sa benediction au roi. Sinon ce n'est pas bon signe.

\- Il y'a plein de choses que nous ne connaissons pas en ce bas monde eh? fit Merlin songeur (il se dit qu'il devait demander à Kilgarrah qui était ces mystérieux Kirklands.)

\- C'est sûr. Moi j'aimerai bien connaître le moyen de contrecarer ce sortilège là tout de suite.»


End file.
